


Their Adventure Through Wild Space

by Khoshekh42



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khoshekh42/pseuds/Khoshekh42
Summary: Wild Space AU. Bail and Obi-Wan get together on Zigoola, Bail neglecting to say that he's already married. Then when they're rescued, Padmé mentions Breha and everything goes wrong. Bail thinks he's lost both his boyfriend and his wife, but perhaps he can get them both back.





	1. Chapter 1

“If we ever get off this planet,” Obi-Wan muttered, leaning up against his boyfriend, “I intend to marry you.”

 

Bail hesitated only momentarily, thinking of Breha. But he put the thought out of his mind as he bitterly reasoned that they really would never get off of Zigoola. He grinned, and he was genuinely happy at the thought that Obi-Wan loved him that much.

 

“That sounds wonderful.”

 

But then the days passed, and they got to the Sith temple, Bail burned Obi-Wan’s leg with the man’s lightsaber, and they finally had hope, they were going home.

 

Bail was so blissfully happy to get off of the planet, he didn’t even think once that he’d have to deal with Breha. Who he did love, but things with Obi-Wan might complicate matters.

 

Padmé, bless her soul, was the first one off the ship when it landed. She crushed them both in a bone-breaking hug, even though the both of them were covered with dirt, and hadn’t showered in what felt like years.

 

“I’m so glad you two are alive.” She whispered to them, slightly teary eyed.

 

“I think we are too.” Obi-Wan told her, hoarse, and damn ready to feel his connection to the force again.

 

It happened as soon as they left the atmosphere of Zigoola. Obi-Wan suddenly gasped, eyes wide. He promptly started sobbing. Bail and Padmé both rushed to his side. Obi-Wan looked at them, and raised a glass off the table using nothing but his mind. Bail gave him a blinding smile. Padmé furrowed her eyebrows, not having yet figured out that Obi-Wan hadn’t been able to access the force on Zigoola.

 

Bail quietly explained it to her, and as he did, her face morphed into one of understanding, concern, and pure caring.

 

It was two hours later, both Bail and Obi-Wan having taken showers, and changed clothes, when Padmé grinned at Bail and told him that his wife wanted to talk to him. Obi-Wan jolted.

 

“Your what?” Obi-Wan ordered. Bail froze, Padmé drew back in surprise.

 

“You lied to me?” Obi-Wan’s eyes were full of fire.

 

“I didn’t-”

 

“You kriffing lied to me, Organa.” He spat. Bail’s heart sank. “I didn’t know what to say.” Was all that he could think to tell the man, knowing that Bail himself was in the wrong here.

 

Obi-Wan pulled something out of his pocket, and throwing it violently at the ground, he turned and left. Bail stooped to pick it up, and when he saw what it was, blood flow seemed to stop, and he felt cold and clammy.

 

It was a ring, beautifully carved out of wood.

 

Obi-Wan’s words came back to him. “If we ever get off this planet, I intend to marry you.”

 

“What is it, Bail?” Padmé asked. Bail closed his palm around the ring, suddenly feeling hot tears dripping down his face.

 

“Nothing.” His voice broke. He smiled bitterly. “I really fucked this one up, Padmé.”

 

“Oh Bail.” She didn’t even know what was wrong, but encased him in a tight hug nonetheless.

 

The rest of the trip to Coruscant was tense and, for the most part, silent.

 

Bail did talk to his wife. Not for long, just to tell her that he was going to be okay, and that they really did need talk sometime, in person.

 

Obi-Wan spent his time in his own room, meditating.

 

Anakin was waiting for him at the space port, possibly the first time he had eyes only for him, and ignored Padmé entirely. Ahsoka was right behind him, she beamed as he exited the ship.

 

Anakin pulled him into a tight hug. “Never do that again, Obi-Wan.” He muttered into his ear.

 

Ahsoka made a joke about Anakin not having anyone to discipline him, that he had been out of control. Obi-Wan chuckled, knowing things could start becoming normal again. He started towards the speeder Anakin had brought to the spaceport. He could hear Anakin talking to Bail behind him, and something panged in his chest.

 

“Hey, thanks for taking care of Obi-Wan while you were gone.” Anakin said.

 

“No. Don’t thank me.”

 

It hurt Obi-Wan to hear such pain in Bail’s voice. He steeled himself, and walked faster.

 

He was crying by the time he got to the speeder.

 

No.

 

He shouldn’t do this. He was a Jedi again. Attachments were strictly forbidden. Crying indicated attachments, and was therefore frowned upon.

 

“Obi-Wan?”

 

He tried to discretely wipe his eyes and turn back towards his friend and former Padawan, but he knew that Anakin could feel his pain through their bond.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Bless Anakin, he genuinely cared. Somehow that only made things worse.

 

“Nothing, Anakin. I just want to get home.” Obi-Wan suddenly felt twenty years older.

 

So Anakin took him home, knowing that Obi-Wan didn’t want to talk about it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Ahsoka that Obi-Wan told first. Anakin was off on his own, and placed Obi-Wan in charge of training Ahsoka for that day. Ahsoka had been teasing him, just joking. Obi-Wan had said something sassy as they were ‘dueling’ and Ahsoka had responded with ‘See this is why no one loves you.’

 

Something broke inside of Obi-Wan.

 

He lashed out with his lightsaber, breaking the form they were supposed to be trying with a growl of anger. Ahsoka backed up just in time to not get a nasty burn across her stomach, or worse. Obi-Wan quickly disengaged his lightsaber, and dropped it, a terrified look in his already dripping eyes.

 

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered.

 

“No. Master, that was uncalled for on my part.”

 

“You were just joking. I know that.” He sat down at the edge of the room, dragging his arm across his eyes.

 

Ahsoka tentatively sat next to him. “What’s wrong, Master?”

 

Obi-Wan just picked at the sleeve of his shirt for a moment, and sighed. “Anakin said I was supposed to teach you, so let this be a learning moment for you.” He paused. “The Jedi code is there for a reason, Ahsoka. As you’ve probably guessed, this lesson is on attachments.” Obi-Wan finally looked over at the Togrutan Padawan.

 

“You know about the mission I took with… With Senator Organa, a week or so ago.”

 

It had been nine days.

 

“I,” Obi-Wan took a shaky breath, “I loved him. And I thought he loved me.” His tone became cold, “But he didn’t. Otherwise he would have told me he was married before I made a fool of myself. Anyway, the point it, I’ve let my emotions get the better of me, and I’ll try to rectify that. You should keep doing the same.”

 

“Master…”

 

“I know.”

 

*:*:*:*:*

 

 

It was nine days before Bail could depart to Alderaan. He fidgeted the entire hyperspace flight to his home planet.

 

He loved Breha. He loved Obi-Wan.

 

He kissed his wife when he saw her, damn Alderaanian customs of being prim and proper. He missed her dearly.

 

“Breha.” She could see the pain in his eyes, “I need to talk to you, in private.”

 

Breha nodded, worried for her husband. She led him to what had been their room before Bail had become a senator, and spent most of his time on Coruscant.

 

“I love you.” Bail told her, as soon as the door was closed. “You know that, right?”

 

“Of course, Bail. What’s wrong?”

 

“I…” Bail felt sick to his stomach. “I cheated on you.” Breha’s eyes widened, she didn’t say anything.

 

“While I was away. I fell in love with Obi-Wan.” His face was one of hurt, and insecurity. “I didn’t think I would get off of Zigoola. I didn’t think… I didn’t think. At all. I wasn’t thinking when I kissed him, I wasn’t thinking when I didn’t tell him I was married. I got caught up in the blur of emotions, passion, love, and fear. Breha… I’m sorry. I know that doesn’t mean anything, but I truly am sorry. I do love you, but I understand that you must feel… betrayed right now. That you must…” Bail took a deep breath, “That you must not want to see me anymore.”

 

“Bail Prestor Organa.” Breha was crying as Bail was crying. She didn’t seem angry, she whispered. “Don’t you dare put words in my mouth, or emotions in my heart, or thought in my head. I still love you, and I still want to see you. Perhaps I’m not so old fashioned as you seem to think me. Yes, I would rather it if you had told me, but you had no way of contacting me. And you told me as soon as possible when you got back. You are genuinely distressed that you might have cheated on me. You are a good man, Bail. Your only problem here is that you neglected to tell Obi-Wan Kenobi that you’re married. I love you the same now as I did before you went to this planet with Master Kenobi. Stay here as long as you can, be with me. I missed you. But then go back and try to win back your boyfriend.”

 

“I… I don’t know what to say Breha… Thank you.”

 

“Is there anything else you need to tell me?”

 

Bail hesitated. He pulled the wooden ring out of his pocket, where it had stayed safe ever since he’d picked it off the ground on the way back from Zigoola.

 

“Oh sweetheart.” Breha cooed, “I’m so sorry.” She could fill in the rest of the picture.

 

Bail slept well that night for the first time since Zigoola, finally having someone he could hold.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin could tell that there was something wrong. Obi-Wan seemed different than he had been before his trip to Zigoola, and he knew that was to be expected, he had heard the watered down version of what had happened there after all, but somehow this just seemed… Worse. Like there was something bothering his friend that he couldn’t tell Anakin.

Anakin was worried for Obi-Wan. He’d always looked up to how strong his former master was, and now that seemed to be crumbling too. He’d even asked Ahsoka if she’d noticed anything.

“Not my information to give, master.” She’d responded. That’d just confused Anakin even more. Did Ahsoka know what was bothering Obi-Wan? What could Obi-Wan tell Ahsoka that he couldn’t tell him?

He cornered Obi-Wan, finally, in a training room after Ahsoka had left her sparring training.

“Hey…” Anakin started. Obi-Wan’s mask of everything being alright wavered. He shook it off, hoping that Anakin wasn’t going to ask about Zigoola.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seem… Down.” Obi-Wan laughed mirthlessly. “Down? Yeah. You could say that.” He was bitter. The mask fell.

“What’s wrong?”

“What’s-? I just got back from a Sith planet, Anakin, a literal planet of Sith. You’re asking me what’s wrong? Did you see me when I got back?” Obi-Wan asked incredulously.

“Yeah, but… There’s something more, I just can’t- Obi-Wan, you know I care about you, I just want you to- I- Ugh! Obi-Wan, I just want to know what’s wrong, you know I’m bad at this shit, I wanna help you feel better.”

A pause. “He’s commed me thirty-seven times since.”

Anakin, a little surprised Obi-Wan was sharing, “Who?”

“Organa.” It was spat, a memory tarnished like silver.

“What did he do, can I kill him?” It was a bad excuse for making Obi-Wan feel better.

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan warned him, “He- he lied to me. I thought I could trust him, god, Anakin, I thought I could trust him.” He pressed his fingers to his mouth, being to feel the sting of tears in the corners of his eyes.

“Anakin, forgive me, I- I still love him.”

“Hey, hey.” Anakin bent down slightly to be at eye level with Obi-Wan. “I of all people should know that you can still be a good Jedi if you love someone. I’m married for god’s sake.” For an incomprehensible reason, Obi-Wan let out a heavy sob at these words. “Congratulations?”

“Fuck, Obi-Wan this isn’t about me. What do you need?”

Obi-Wan struggled to breathe for a moment, “I need him out of my life.” And hell, if Anakin had heard Obi-Wan speak in such a dark tone before.

“I- of course. I’ll take care of that.” Anakin stood back up to his full height, and pulled Obi-Wan into a hug.

*:*:*:*:*

 

 

It was only three hours later that found Anakin standing outside Bail Organa’s office, waiting for an audience with the Alderaanian prince and senator. Anakin tapped his foot impatiently.

 

Finally a security guard, named Morgan as Anakin could tell from the name badge, led Anakin through the waiting room, and into Organa’s main office.

 

He wasn’t looking near as good as Anakin thought he might be. He was still gaunt, but clean shaven, his robes didn’t seem to fit him quite right. His eyes were somewhat hallowed, and Anakin could tell that he was just as tired and horrified as Obi-Wan was. Organa motioned for Morgan to leave.

 

“Master Skywalker.” Organa smiled, but Anakin could tell that it was just pleasantries that caused him to do so. “What brings you to my office, so urgent that you needed to get in without appointment?”

 

“It’s about Obi-Wan.”

 

All pleasantries were dropped. Organa stood, worry settling quickly on his face. “What about him, is he alright?”

 

“You would know best.” Anakin told him coldly. “He sent me here,”

 

“No,”

 

“To tell you that, and these are his words specifically, he ‘wants you out of his life.’”

 

“No.”

 

Anakin turned to leave. Anyone that hurt Obi-Wan that bad, he didn’t want to see for any longer than necessary.

 

Organa grabbed Anakin’s robes through desperation. “Please,” He begged. “Tell him one thing for me.

 

Anakin flicked his robes out of Organa’s grasp. “No.” And Organa flinched.

 

But Anakin barely got his hand to the door, when:

 

“I still love him!” Anakin whipped around, his cloak fluttering dramatically.

 

“You don’t get to love him.”

 

Anakin raised his hand; Organa brought his to his throat.

 

Gasping for air, the man barely choked out, “I know.”

 

Anakin dropped his hand; Organa dropped to the floor.

 

“Please let me explain.” He sounded pitiful, and Anakin paused.

 

“I thought I’d never get off of Zigoola. I thought I’d never see my wife again. I loved- I still love Obi-Wan. I fucked up by not telling him, I know that, I should have. I-”

 

“It’s all about you isn’t it? Do you ever think what Obi-Wan must think of you right now? He fucking hates you. If you contact him again, I’ll have a chat with the Chancellor and get you fired. I will ruin you, Organa.”

 

And with that, Anakin left the office, left the senate building, left Senator Organa sobbing in a mess on the floor.


End file.
